Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABCs Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABCs Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Have Reading Time in ABC Time! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your ABCs Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Books, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: (Reading) And Then The Boy and His Puppy Paddled Faster... *Blue: Um..., Steve? *Steve: (Reading) And Faster, But Suddenly Out of Nowhere! *Sprinkles: Steve? *Steve: (Reading) There Was A Huge Wave!, Then... *Little Bill: Steve! *Steve: Oh!, (Laughs), I'm Sorry!, This is "A Really Great Book!" *Blue: Wow!, That's A Cool Book! *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, What Story Should We Read First? *Blue: Hmm, Maybe We Can Read "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star!" *Steve: Great Idea!, Let's All Read Together! *Sprinkles: Here We Go! *Steve: (Clears Throat), (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little... *Blue: What's That Word? *Little Bear: Star! *Steve: Star!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: (Reading) How I Wonder Where You Are!, Up Above The World So High, Like A Diamond, In The... *Sprinkles: What's That Word? *Oswald: Sky! *Steve: Sky!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Steve: (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little... *Ruby: Star! *Steve: (Reading) How I Wonder, Where You, Are! *Blue: Wow!, That Was A Cool Story! *Steve: Good Reading, Blue and Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: And You Guys Too! *Steve: Hey, Blue!, Do You Wanna Read..., This Book Now? *Blue: Um..., No! *Steve: Are You Sure?, I Mean..., Cause This!, This Here is A Really Great Book! *Blue: No! *Steve: Okay! *Sprinkles: Well, What Book Do You Wanna Read Then, Blue? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, o Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Book, B-L-U-E!, Blue!, Wants to Read! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Bob: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue: Notebook!, Right! *Steve: Hi, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: Hi!, S-T-E-V-E! *Steve: Yep!, Steve! *Blue: That's Him! *Sprinkles: Just Getting Our..., Notebook! *Steve: Hey!, Notebook Starts With "N!" *Beast: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Song Stops) *Steve: (Reading) The Boy and His Puppy Paddled Faster and Faster, But There Was No Use, Beca... *Kipper: Steve! *Steve: Oh! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Sorry, Guys!, I Just Really Like This Book! *Sprinkles: Oh!, That's Okay, Steve! *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Book I Wanna Read!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Steve: But..., I..., Wonder What This Word Is! *Benny: (Gasps), Hey!, I See A Clue! *Steve: No..., No, Benny!, I Don't Think It's Clue!, Clue Is..., C-L-U-E, Kinda Like Blue!, But..., With The "C!" *Bobby: No! *April: A Clue! *Blue: Oh!, You See My First Clue? *Sprinkles: Where is It? *Owl: It's Right There! *Steve: Oh My!, It's Our First Clue to What Book Blue Wants to Read! *Blue: My First Clue! *Sprinkles: And It's On The Word..., The Word..., What Word is This? *Daisy: Moon! *Steve: Moon! *Blue: Yeah!, Good Reading! *Steve: Hey!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook! *Blue: Uh..., Steve!, That's Not The Notebook!, That's Your Book! *Steve: Oh!, Sorry, Blue! *Blue: Oh!, That's Okay! *Sprinkles: Let's Try It Again! *Steve: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Ruby: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook! *Blue: That's Better! *Steve: Good!, That's The Notebook! *Sprinkles: Okay!, So..., Let's Write This Moon Clue, In Our..., Notebook! *Steve: A Moon Is Spelled M-O-O-N, And Sometimes Looks Like Sort Of A Crescent!, A Moon. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Book Could I Wanna Read, With The Clue, A Moon? *Spud: Maybe You Can Read A Moon Book! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: I Think We Need to Find 2 More Clues to Figure This Out! *Blue: Hey, Steve!, Do You Need Anything? *Steve: Do I Need Anything? *Sprinkles: Well, You Got Your Book! *Maggie: We Also Could Use 2 More Clues! *Steve: Hey, Blue!, Were You Calling Us? *Blue: Yeah, Steve!, Do You Need Groceries? *Steve: Groceries?, Sure! *Blue: Okay!, But I May Need Your Help With My Grocery List! *Steve: Well, Do You Think We Could Help Blue With Her Grocery List? *Kipper: I Bet We Can! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *Sprinkles: So, Let's See What We Need to Find from This List! *Steve: Let's Find This First! *Blue: Do You See This Item? *Maisy: That One! *Steve: You See This Item! *Sprinkles: What is It? *Franklin: Milk! *Blue: Milk!, Just What I Was Looking For! *Steve: Milk!, Check!, See?, Milk! *Sprinkles: Good Job! *Blue: What's Next On My List? *Sprinkles: Well, Let's See! *Steve: Do You See This Item? *Austin: Over There! *Blue: Oh!, You See This Item! *Steve: What is It? *Ming-Ming: Bread! *Blue: Bread!, For Our Peanut Butter Sandwiches! *Steve: Right!, Bread!, Check! *Sprinkles: Okay!, Do We Have Anything Else on Our List? *Blue: Do You See This One? *Jack: That One! *Blue: Oh Yeah! *Steve: What is It? *Sportacus: Juice! *Blue: Juice!, My Favorite! *Sprinkles: Right!, Juice! *Steve: You All are So Good at This Reading Business! *Miss Spider: Well, I Think That's Everything! *Squirt: Milk... *Bounce: Bread... *Shimmer: Juice! *Holley: Good Work! *Steve: Hey!, Do You All See Any Clues Around Here? *Blue: No! *Sprinkles: I Don't See Any! *Steve: Me Neither!, We'll Have to Keep Looking!, Come On! *Blue: Hey!, Did You Know That Book Starts With "B?" *Sprinkles: Oh!, and Door!, Door Starts With "D!" *Steve: And Curtain!, Curtain Starts With "C!" *Blue: And Look at That!, Cow! *Sprinkles: Cow Also Starts With "C!" *Steve: And..., and So Does Cake, and Caterpillar, and... *Brobee: Hey!, I See A Clue! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof